Honeycorn & Tomatoey Bear
by ayane04
Summary: A compilation of SasuSaku one-shots. Sometimes it's the little things that count, the little things that light up your life like fireflies in the night, little things that spark a smile, building up as they go; that was how Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was, little by little, brick by brick, flower by flower, a step, a touch, a hug, a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** So I've been off fanfiction for ages and now that I'm on summer holidays, finally getting back into it. Naruto is still going on strong, and as slim the chance of Sasusaku happening is, I still love writing about them, so here it is. This is a compilation of one-shots, aimed to fluff you up with cheese and cotton candy and all things sweet and lovely; rainbow, lollipops and unicorns. Not that they will be talking about the aforementioned specifically of course, but I do warn you that some of these one-shots could be too cheesy for your taste, so please, please be kind not to simply shout at me; I would much rather prefer constructive criticism! :D

I hope you love this couple as much as I do, and thanks to my absolutely wonderful boyfriend for urging me to write again, as well as providing me with inspiration from all the cheesiest moments we've had so far ;) By the way, Sasuke and Sakura are at different ages with each one-shot.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**

* * *

**Note: **This fic is AU, which may contain some OOC-ness and adult content – you have been warned. Sasuke and Sakura are 15 years old in this chapter.

_**Chapter One**_: _Toothpaste_

The last of the sun was gone, leaving behind a dark carpet of stars, and only the quiet and occasional noise of crickets in the night air could be heard. Sakura folded up her clothes, listening to the conversation that was going on across the room. She shared a room with Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.

"Well why don't you just give it a try Hinata, there's nothing you can lose!"

"B-but I… I don't think N-Naruto is... interested in me?"

Ino folded her arms. "How'd you know he is or isn't? 'Cause I have a feeling Naruto feels the same way, but neither of you are willing to take the first step!"

Hinata looked down, embarrassed. Sakura glanced at Ino, who was looking half impatient, half exasperated. "Give her a break Ino," she said. "You know Hinata doesn't want to ruin the friendship she already has with Naruto, and if they don't work out that would ruin everything…"

Ino sighed. "Sorry Hina… I was only trying to help. But I guess if you don't need it…"

"N-no Ino-san! It's alright, I just n-need to… think a-about it…" Hinata trailed off then suddenly gave Ino a hug. Sakura and Ino both smiled.

"Hey I'm going out to the toilets to brush my teeth, wanna come?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino shook her head.

"Nah I did it right after dinner. By the way the toilets here are totally disgusting." She made a face.

"Ino… this _is_ a school camping trip. Did you expect a five-star hotel?" Sakura joked, grabbing her ziplock bag of toiletries. She closed the door behind her just in time to hear both girls laugh.

* * *

As she walked down the dimly lit hallway into the toilets and changing rooms, Sakura began thinking about her own problems. Hinata may be trying to get her feelings across to Naruto, practically the biggest idiot in the world, but Sakura was not much better off.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Just whispering the name electrified her, sent her heartbeat racing as she was reminded of what had happened earlier. Sasuke, just about the most gorgeous, impossibly perfect boy in the world who also happened to be Naruto's best friend, had surprisingly chosen to volunteer to help clear up after dinner alongside her. This meant at least an hour and fifteen minutes of tedious scrubbing with detergent and wiping with towels of all the dishes and cutlery the whole year group of students had used that night. Clearing up was usually based on a roster, and it was Sakura and Naruto's turn tonight. But Naruto had had a bad stomachache from overeating? She wasn't sure. Naruto did eat five helpings of dinner, not to mention two of his own beloved cup noodles. It was no wonder he became so incapacitated he had to forfeit the after-dinner movie.

She clicked the switch; the room flooded with lights. Putting her toiletries bag down, she took out her toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste and began brushing her teeth.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. _Was it Ino?_

Then she saw him, standing at the doorway, his hair as messy as it was when he raised his hand earlier, offering to help her clear up when Kakashi-sensei had for a volunteer. His usual deadpan look. Sasuke's hair was still wet, Sakura noticed. She turned away quickly, embarrassed. She did not want Sasuke to be seeing her as she was, with bubbly white toothpaste foam all around the edges of her mouth as she brushed.

She wanted to ask, _Why are you here? This is the girl's toilets…_

But she couldn't, for fear that she would spit out toothpaste by accident if she spoke, and the thought of speaking with her mouth full of bubbly foam to her crush did not sit well with her. So she said nothing, trying to seem casual as she brushed, rapidly now, no longer in detailed circles nor an organized fashion, but haphazardly, jumping from one side of the mouth to another. Sakura did not notice herself doing this; she could hear her heart thudding against her. Sasuke calmly (seemingly) took out his toothbrush and toothpaste and also began brushing his teeth.

They brushed together in silence. Somehow they became almost instantaneously in sync; synchronized in rhythm, up and down, left and right. Sakura fought to keep her eyes on her teeth, on her own reflection in the mirror. All of a sudden, from the corner of her eye Sakura realized Sasuke had stopped brushing; she could feel the heat of his gaze on her, even though he was standing a good distance from her, even thought he was keeping his personal space as he did with anyone.

Sakura slowly turned towards him. She stopped brushing too.

Then, her eyes caught his, and she was caught, heart and soul and body, falling even deeper now that he was within breathing distance; he had taken a step towards her. Rooted on the spot, she was immersed into those beautiful, deep, dark eyes, her heart was racing faster than ever –

He took another step closer, now he was so close she could see it, something she could not ever have seen unless they were as close as they were now: a tiny, tiny fleck of deep blue on his otherwise ash-black eyes.

Before she could examine any further, he had closed them.

Then –

Something pressed on her lips which were full of bubbly toothpaste foam, something equally as bubbly, foamy and wet. Then it was gone as quickly as it had come. Sasuke was rinsing his mouth in rapid haste. The tips of his ears red, he quickly gathered up his things and left.

Sakura was still standing, eyes widened, frozen. Her lips tingled with her own toothpaste foam and Sasuke's.

* * *

_Does a kiss sealed with toothpaste still count…?_

_**fin**_

**A/N** So, I hope you liked it. Please review! I would love to know what you guys thought about it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Sakura and Sasuke are in second-year university. This is actually adapted from something that happened with me and my bf, and it was one of the best moments of our relationship. Enjoy!

_**Standard disclaimer applies.**_

* * *

_Vodka and High heels_

"Let's make a toast! To NaruHina, Naruto and Hinata!" Ino cheered. The group clanked their glasses together except Hinata, who was blushing profusely and twiddling her thumbs.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Sakura and Ino began chanting. As Naruto and Hinata gave each other a very shy and embarrassed peck, Sakura began concentrating on how drunk she was.

She was definitely tipsy. Very tipsy. There was a heavy pounding in her head, and she couldn't exactly control what she was saying or doing. This was not a good sign, she decided. Yet it was a joyous occasion indeed. After nearly seven years of running around in circles, Naruto and Hinata were finally together, official and set for a date the Tuesday next week. To Sakura and Ino, who'd seen probably the worst of those seven years, was glad that Hinata was finally getting the happy ending she deserved. Or beginning, whatever you called it.

Although she hated the thought of being inebriated so much that she lost control of her senses, she did realize that once every while in life she was allowed to lose a bit of control. Maybe Hinata could channel some of her luck to her and her failure of a love life…

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's face was looming over hers, his wide cerulean blue eyes looking questioningly at her face. She must have dazed off. Moving back slightly, she brushed him off. "Oh, what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Naruto had had a crush on Sakura for nearly as long as Hinata was crushing on Naruto. Maybe longer, but Sakura knew that Naruto could never be the one for her. She was not trying to be mean, but there was just something… something about Uchiha Sasuke that she couldn't quite put a finger on; he was attuned to everything and anything she did, whether it was intentional or not, and he was just the type of guy that Sakura had always wanted as her boyfriend, her future soulmate.

Perhaps she was getting a little ahead of herself. Desperately trying to keep herself in control, she managed to focus her eyes on Ino and Shikamaru, locking lips and clearly in a heated, passionate tongue fest. Shikamaru was only ever interested in Temari, a girl much older and already working that he knew personally, but recently his friendship with Ino seemed to have turned to something slightly more.

Taking a giant sip from her glass of whatever Ino had ordered for her, she turned to Sasuke, who was sitting just far enough from her to keep his distance. _The brooding little bastard, _she thought, frustrated that all her friends seemingly having a much better progress than she was.

"Heeeeeey Saaaasuke," she drawled. Sasuke turned to look at her, sipping his glass of wine nonchalantly. His pale complexion, those eyes, those dark, dark eyes and his spunky hair, all of it was suddenly so blindingly beautiful, so captivating that words were caught on her mouth and the last bit of ability she had of making proper conversation was lost. Her mouth slightly open, she could only stare, stare at all those things she could not have, she could not touch, kiss.

Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him, fiercely. Sasuke froze. Then she jumped down from her stool and stumbled off to the bathroom to vomit.

* * *

"So, you think she'll be alright?" Ino asked anxiously. She looked at Sakura, whose eyes were droopy and tired, staggering a little as she and the rest of the group stepped out into the open air. Ino drank more than anyone else in the group, but she held her liquor well.

"Sasuke, would you mind taking her home?" Ino continued. "I don't trust her going home herself…"

"I can go home myself fine!" Sakura snapped out. Her head was killing her.

"Yeah teme, could you? I need to get Hinata home, and she lives pretty far so…" Naruto said, completely ignoring Sakura. His face had the typical worry he always had when it concerned Sakura. Sasuke knew that Naruto, no matter how long, would always deeply care for Sakura in a way that he could not for anyone else.

Sasuke nodded. He could do this at least; under normal circumstances, Sakura was hardworking and indeed, a great lab partner, but he had to admit that alcohol did the shits on anyone, except people like himself of course.

And they set off, with Sakura trailing a little behind Sasuke. Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets.

By now, Sakura was starting to realize the absolutely awful pain from her feet. She was wearing five-inch heels for the first time after hours of Ino's nagging and whining that she never dressed well enough to show herself off.

_You're never going to impress any guy, much less Sasuke if you keep wearing those boring sweatshirts and gym shorts every time we go out!_

Now she was paying the price. _Damn these heels._

Trudging along the concrete pavement, she tried taking bigger steps in an effort to catch up with Sasuke, who was already several paces ahead of her, seemingly oblivious of her troubles. Sakura's legs were not very long, so that did not do much to help. She then tried to run to catch up, and she did, but it did nothing to alleviate the agony of her poor, blistered feet.

"I am so fucking wearing trainers next time," she muttered under her breath. Sasuke glanced sideways at her, and he nearly wanted to smile. Instead, he stopped in his tracks. Sakura stopped too, confused.

"What?"

Sasuke stared at her for a second. Then, without uttering a single word he crouched down in front of her, at the same time letting a tiny sigh escape from his lips.

Sakura looked dumbfounded at his back. "What are you doing?"

She already had a massive headache, she didn't want to have to use whatever mental energy she had left to try and figure out what the hell Sasuke was trying to do. Sasuke sighed, this time audibly.

"Are you going to get on or not?"

Normally, Sakura would never have agreed, her pride would have mattered too much. But, at the same time, she knew Sasuke would never be doing this either, but it was because he had given his word to Naruto that he'd take care of her and bring her home safely. Embittered, Sakura climbed on, choking back tears. Sasuke would never care for her in his own initiative.

Sasuke had begun to walk. It wasn't hard for him to piggy back someone as light as Sakura, but he was conscious of the fact that his shirt was starting to feel a bit wet. He hoped it wasn't some sort of Sakura's snot. Her high heeled feet dangling on either side of him, he began to realize just how stupid he looked when he noticed passer-bys staring as he walked past.

Sakura had stopped crying now, and was rather enjoying the bumpity bump bump of his back as he walked, rocking side by side a little.

Somehow, even though she knew Sasuke was not doing it because he liked her in any sort of romantic way, the thought that Sasuke liked her enough to carry her home made her melt a little inside, made her smile.

He had reached her door. Sakura was fast asleep on his back. Kicking the rug a little, he found her emergency back-up keys, the ones Ino had told him another time when he had left his essay at her house and she was on a family trip. They'd had a study date a week back, working on their essays together. It wasn't voluntary; he had to do it because of he'd lost a bet to Naruto.

Unfolding her blanket, he laid her down on her bed and covered her with it.

He was about to leave when he heard her whisper his name.

_Sasuke-kun…_

He turned around to see if she was awake, but she wasn't. Her face was one of worry and anxiety; clearly she was having some sort of nightmare to do with him. Hesitating a little, he then leaned over her, and pressed his lips ever so gently on her forehead, right where the crease line was.

Then slowly, her face relaxed; the tranquility of a sleeping angel.

Sasuke left.

* * *

_**fin**_

**A/N** PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would very very very much appreciate it!


End file.
